Violet's Guide to a Dysfunctional Life
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Draco Malfoy is coming home to see the woman he fell in love with a long time ago, the only problem is she's got a kid, and it's his. ABANDONED, SORRY! As much as I'd love to continue, I'm fresh out of ideas for this one :sadface: feel free to ADOPT!
1. In the Beginning

For the Dramione Challenge by BoricuaSuperstar.

----------------------------------------

**Three Years Before the Start of this Story**

"How old is your girl again?" Harry asked, "She's twelve, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"That girl always reminds me of Malfoy," Ron grumbled. Hermione just smiled slightly. She turned her head away from him, she'd never told Ron why Violet looked so much like Draco Malfoy.

**Now**

"Violet, hurry up, we're going to Diagon Alley and I want to get our shopping done with early!" Hermione said, shaking her daughter, trying to get her to wake up.

"Do we have to?" Violet grumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

"Yes, we do, we've been putting this off for a while now and I don't want to wait any longer, I expect you to be up and dressed in fifteen minutes." Hermione turned and left the room. Violet stayed in bed for a while, then oh so slowly she sat up.

Climbing out of bed Violet stumbled into the bathroom.

"Ugh, I look like a mountain troll," Violet grumbled, staring at her reflection. Most people thought that Violet was adopted, since she looked nothing like her mother. Well, actually she had her mom's nose and lips, but everything else was different. She also used her mothers last name if she needed a last name. Which for wizards _and_ muggle, was pretty rare.

Her mother had never told anyone what Violet's last name should be, not even Violet herself. If it was ever necessary for Violet to have a last name her mother just used Granger, which was her mothers last name. Violet suspected it had something to do with who her father was.

Violet didn't know her father, since he'd left before her mom had even started showing that she was pregnant. her mom was wither mad at her father for leaving that she refused to connect her daughter to him, or ashamed. So, Violet had grown up father-less, last name-less, not even the teachers at Hogwarts knew what Violet's last name should, they just called her either Miss Granger or Miss Violet. Mostly Miss Violet, the only one who called her Granger was Professor Wilkins, who was the evil Transfiguration teacher. He favored Gryffindors highly, and since Violet was in Slytherin, it automatically put her on his bad list.

Violet quickly ran a comb through her platinum blonde hair, as for the rest of her appearance she couldn't really do much. Heading back into her room Violet dug around for a clean pair of jeans which she put on along with a large plain black t-shirt.

Violet left her room and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, what should my last name be?" Violet asked, sitting down at the breakfast table.

"You've been asking me that question since you knew what a last name was, I never answered it then what makes you think I'll answer it now?" Hermione dumped some eggs on a plate and handed them to Violet.

"Dunno, you could have changed your mind," Violet replied.

"When I change my mind you wont have to ask," Hermione replied. Violet ate her eggs in silence.

"Is James going to be there?" Violet finally asked.

"Be where? Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah."

"Of course, that's why were going today, I'm going to be meeting up with Harry and Ron."

"I thought you said we where going because you didn't want to put it off any longer."

"That too."

"Do I have to go? Cant you just like take my list and do the shopping for me?"

"Why don't you want to go?"

"Because James will be there."

"I really don't see what you have against that boy."

"He's an annoying, arrogant bastard, need I say more."

"My impression of him has always been a good one."

"Yeah, well, you're a mom, he's nice to mom's, dad's and teachers, the manipulative bastard."

"Well, you do have to come to Diagon Alley with me, but no one is going to force you to be with James the whole time, you can just go off and do all your shopping on your own, I wouldn't mind it."

"Really? Thanks!" Violet grinned, the prospect of Diagon Alley was looking brighter.

"Are you finished with your eggs? I told Harry and Ron that we where going to be there by ten."

"We're not taking the floo, right?"

"No, you know how much I hate that."

"Good, 'cause I hate it too."

"By the way you never answered my question, finished with your eggs?"

"As done as I'm ever going to be," Violet replied, pushing her plate away from herself. She got up and ran to her room, putting on her tennis shoes and grabbing her Hogwarts supply list from her desk. Shoving it in her pocket she returned to the kitchen where her mother had cleaned up breakfast and was ready to go.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, "Good, lets go." The two headed out to the car. It was an old beat up Chevrolet truck that her mother had gotten for a really low price. Which wasn't surprising since the truck was a piece of crap and every time Violet ever had to ride in it she always said a prayer that it wouldn't break down in the middle of nowhere.

"Mom, someday you're going to have to tell me about my father," Violet said as she climbed into the truck.

"I know," Hermione sighed, "but for now you can be fatherless, right?"

"I suppose I kind of have to."

"Yes you do."


	2. Homecoming

"Passport please," The woman said, holding her hand out.

"Oh, yeah, right here," Draco quickly pulled out his passport, handing it to the woman.

"Welcome home," The woman said, checking the information on the passport.

"Thanks," Draco mumbled. The woman handed Draco his passport back and waved him through.

After the war, Draco had left the country, gone traveling around, trying to escape his past. It had been of no use, so now he found himself in the London Heathrow Airport, back in England for the first time in fifteen years.

Draco followed the crowd to customs. The line was huge and it took forever for him to get through. But he did without any trouble. From there it was just to baggage claim and he was outta there.

Heathrow wasn't a small airport and it felt like a million years before he actually found the baggage claim, add another million for the time it took for the suitcases from his plane to actually start coming through and half a million for the time it took him to find his own suitcase.

"Hey Drake, you ready?" Draco turned to find Evan, with his small duffel bag thrown causally over his shoulder, waiting. Draco first met Evan on his flight from Munich to Rome. By the time they found themselves on the exact same flight for the third time they stopped going by luck and ended up planning the rest of the trip together. Which was nice, so there was always someone to talk too.

"Yep," Draco replied, pulling his bag off the conveyor belt. "Lets go." The two men pushed their way through the crowd to the exit of the airport. From there they hailed a taxi, Draco gave the man directions to the Bates Hotel. He knew it was close to where the Leakey Cauldron was, or at least to where the entrance was last time he'd been in England.

"Well Draco, home at last, huh?" Evan said.

"Home sweet home." Draco muttered sarcastically. "I never actually thought I'd ever come back here."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I told you already, remember? Hotel in New York when we where ordering our tickets to come here."

"Oh yeah, I remember now, it's that girl, what's her name?"

"Hermione."

"Yeah, her, so, whacha going to do if you find her happily married?"

"That's exactly what I'm expecting to find."

"Then why'd you come here?"

"Just to check up on her, if I find that there's a Mr. Husband in her life, then I guess I'll just move on."

"And if there isn't?"

"I dunno."

"Well, you might want to think about that, what about family?"

"There's none left."

"Oh, well that's too bad, any friends? Old acquaintances?"

"No true friends, just a bunch of people I hung out with in school."

"You went to that hoggy place, right?"

"Yep." Evan was a wizard. Draco found out in Cairo when the toilet was broken and Evan used his wand to fix it.

"This looks like a nice place, London I mean, maybe we should stay here longer than we planned, besides, we're low on money, if we don't get a job again soon we'll go broke."

"I suppose we could do that."

"Great, I've always wanted to live in London!" Evan was American, but he'd confessed to Draco that his little sister had always been crazy about England and that her one dream had been to travel the world then settle down and live in London. When Evan's sister died, Evan took it upon himself to make sure that her sister got her dream, which was why he currently had a little vial of her ashes in his suitcase that he took with him everywhere.

"I wonder what she's thinking right now?" Evan whispered, his eyes scanning all the buildings they passed. Draco turned to look at him, he could just make out the lid of the little vial that was clutched tightly in Evan's hand.

"Well, here we are," the taxi driver called to them, pulling up next to a building, "Hotel Bates."

"How much do we owe you?" Draco asked, pulling out a small wad of bills that they'd gotten at an exchange desk while they were still in New York.

"27 pounds." Draco pulled out the right amount, handing them to the driver he and Evan got out of the taxi.

"Have a nice stay!" the taxi driver called through his window as he pulled away. Draco and Evan turned and entered the hotel.

The entrance was small. There was an ugly green wallpaper with a paisley pattern covering the walls. Most of the light came from the two small windows. There was a small desk, behind witch sat a bored looking teenage girl with several piercings and a motherload of makeup. There was a name tag on her chest that read Linda.

"Can I help you?" Linda asked, looking up at them.

"Yeah, we have a reservation," Evan said, stepping forward.

"Name?" Linda asked, pulling forward a clipboard.

"Thompson."

"Okay, right here, just sign your name please." Linda pushed the clipboard and a pen towards Evan. Evan took the pen and signed his name where Linda had pointed to.

"Thank you." Linda took the clip board away, she opened up a small drawer on her left and dug through it a bit before extracting two silver keys.

"Here's your key's, you are in room 215 and checkout time is at twelve."

"Thank you." Evan took the two keys and headed down the only hallway there, Draco followed him.

There was no elevator. Fortunately their room was only on the second floor so hardly any climbing was necessary.

"Here's our room," Evan said cheerfully, finding number 215. He used one of the keys and opened the door.

The room was small and musty smelling. Two twin beds filled up most of the space and there was a small TV in the corner next to the window. A dresser sat across from the beds. Most everything was covered in green paisley. The comforters on the beds, the cushions on the chairs, it was all the same pattern as the wallpaper. There was also a door in the wall which, upon closer inspection, they discovered that it lead into a small bathroom.

"Well, this is pretty nice," Evan said, looking around, they'd experienced worse. Like sleeping on park benches or street corners and such. Well, never any street corners but they did have to sleep on a park bench once. Fortunately no police came by that night.

"I call window!" Evan plopped himself down on the bed closest to the window. He threw his bag on the floor and placed the vial of his sisters ashes on the small table between the two beds. Draco took the other bed. Leaning forward he tried the lamp sitting on the table, just to see if it worked.

"Looks like the lamp works," Evan noted, watching Draco. "Try the TV."

Picking up the remote (which was conveniently sitting on the table by Draco) he turned the TV on. It was only static. He tried a few channels and could only get a Soaps channel and a local news station. Draco turned the TV off

"Well, that's pretty crummy," Evan muttered, "What are we going to do for dinner?"

"Probably just order some Chinese."

"Sound's good, is there a phonebook around here?"

"Dunno, let me check." Draco had been in quite a few hotels, and he'd discovered that if there wasn't a phonebook on a table in the room, it was either in one of the drawers of the dresser or their room didn't have a personal phonebook and they'd have to go down to the front desk.

"Here's one." Draco called, holding up a phonebook he'd discovered in the top drawer of the dresser, "There's also a Bible, if you're ever feeling particularly holy." Draco held the bible up with his other hand.

"Praying wont bring me Chinese food," Evan muttered, "Throw me the phone book." Draco tossed the phonebook to Evan, who opened it up and searched around.

"Well here's one, Far East, sound good?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great." Evan pulled his cell phone out, he dialed the phone number, calling the Chinese food place.

"Um, yeah, I'll have three orders of Sweet and Sour pork, and one order of Fried Rice," Evan spoke into the receiver. Draco picked up the remote and turned the TV on, changing it to the Soap Opera channel.

"Okay, I'm at the Hotel Bates, on 5th street, in room 215." Evan continued, "What? Oh, yeah, thank you." he hung up.

"Food coming?" Draco asked, his eyed glued to the TV.

"Yep." Even replied.

They watched Soap Operas until the food came. When the food finally did arrive, they ate it in bed and watched more Soap Operas. That was how Draco Malfoy spent his first day in England.

-----------------------------------

I hope everyone liked it, I've been getting a ton of people putting it on their watch list.


	3. Job Hunting

Draco groaned and rolled over.

"Hey Draco, you up?" Evan called.

"If you can call this awake, yeah," Draco grumbled in response.

"Took you long enough, it's already eleven, traveling really wears you out, even after fifteen years of it. Anyways, I thought we should go job hunting today."

"We should do what?"

"Job hunting, since we're going to be staying here and we're kinda low on money."

"Oh, yeah, right. Today?"

"Yeah today, when else?"

"Tomorrow?"

"No, we're going today, now get up and go pretty yourself up so that you don't look like road kill."

"What if I wanna look like road kill?"

"In which case I would refuse to be seen with you, now hurry up, it's almost lunch."

"Shesh you're impatient," Draco mumbled, sitting up in bead.

"It's hereditary, I got it from my mom," Evan replied. "By the way, you're not hurrying."

"I'm going, I'm going," Draco replied, getting out of bed. Evan was sitting, fully dressed, on his own bed, watching Draco during his slow wake up process. The TV was on behind him, suggesting that Evan had been watching the news.

Draco stumbled over to where his suitcase lay unpacked by the dresser. He pulled out some pants and a nice-ish shirt and went into the bathroom.

He took a quick shower, put on his new clothes, combed through his hair a bit and stepped back into the room.

"That was fast," Evan noted, his eyes on the TV screen.

"Well since Mr. impatient was being impatient I figured I'd better hurry."

"Good answer, now get your shoes on, lets go."

"Bleh," Draco grumbled. He walked over to where he had tosses his shoes the night before. He put them on slowly, and then walked over to where Evan had placed himself, waiting impatiently by the door.

"Could you go _any_ slower?" Evan asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, why? You want me to?"

"No," Evan replied quickly. he opened the door and stepped into the hallway, Draco right behind him.

The Leakey Cauldron was not hard to find. It stood out among the pristine muggle buildings.

Inside it was crowded. Draco and Evan shoved their way to the bar.

"Excuse me!" Draco called, trying to get the attention of the bar tender.

"Can I get you something?" The man asked, drying his hands on a rag as he walked over to them.

"Yeah, I where just wondering if this was still the entrance to Diagon Alley?"

"It sure is, need help getting there?"

"No, just making sure it was still the same."

"You been gone for a while or something?"

"Yeah, fifteen years, anyways, thanks." Draco quickly left before the man could ask him anything else. He and Evan went to the back, and out the little door to the brick wall. Draco pulled out his wand. It took him a while to remember the correct combination, but he finally did it and the wall opened up to reveal to them, Diagon Alley.

"Well Evan, what do you think?" Draco asked as they walked along the cobblestone road of Diagon Alley.

"Pretty nice, way different from home, hey look, there's a help wanted sign!" Evan pointed to a small dusty looking bookstore. There were faded golden letters above it's door calling it Millers Books.

"Lets go in." Evan headed towards the book shop, Draco trailed along behind him, not as eager as his friend to get a job.

The store looked bigger once inside. Shelves covered the walls, all of them filled with books, the center of the store was empty and the service was immediate.

"Can I help you?" A small woman squeaked, running up to them. She saw short, plump, with wrinkles skin and curly hair that was once black and now turned to gray.

"Yeah, we saw your help wanted sign," Evan replied

"Really?" The woman looked pleased, the a worried look crossed her face, she looked at the two of them.

"We where only looking for one person," the woman whispered to herself.

"Oh, he's the only one looking for a job," Evan said, pushing Draco forward. The woman cheered up again.

"That's wonderful, let me call George!" she said cheerfully, "GEORGE!" she called over her shoulder.

"What?" a voice replied from some unknown location.

"We've got a young man looking for some work!" One of the bookshelves opened up and a man came out.

"Wha'd you say honey?" the man asked, coming up to the woman.

"This young man here is looking for a job," the woman told him, motioning towards Draco.

"Really? That's wonderful, which one of them was it?"

"The blonde one," the woman replied.

"Hmm..." the man got right up close to Draco, he appeared to be examining every inch of him.

The man was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and green overalls that showed some of his ankles. He had on dirty old converse and his hair was thin and graying. He had a wrinkled old face and thick round glasses that made his eyes appear to be twice their actual size.

"What's your name kid?" the man asked, he was at least two heads shorter than Draco.

"Draco," Draco replied.

"Draco? Interesting name, I'm George Miller, and that's my sister Agga," the man pointed to the woman "by the way, do you know what Draco means?"

"No, sorry."

"It means dragon," George told him, "Well Draco, you're hired."

"Thank you."

"No problem, that sign has been up for six months and you're the first to have come in asking about it, speaking of which, Agga, go take the sign down."

"Yes George," the woman, Agga obeyed. Walking over to the window and taking the sign down.

"So, when do you want to start work? Is tomorrow good or do you want a bit more freedom time?"

"Tomorrows good."

"Excellent, just be here sometime between seven and eight is good."

"Great, I'll be here."

"You aren't going to ask me how much I pay?" Goerge asked, surprised.

"How much do you pay?" Draco asked, just to please George. It apparently did because he grinned.

"I ten galleons a week, which is nearly double to what Flourish and Blotts pay their employees." George was obvious very pleased about this.

"That's great to know," Draco said, giving George and uncertain smile.

"Your family will be getting a bigger meal than the families of the people working for Flourish and Blotts, I can tell you that."

"That's good, even though I don't have any family it's still good."

"How come a handsome young man like you doesn't have a family? Doesn't any young girl want you?" Agga asked.

"Well, um, I've kind of been traveling a lot, so, never really had the chance to settle down and meet people," Draco replied uncertainly, not liking the direction that the conversation was turning.

"Well it wont be long, I can tell you that much," Agga said.

"Leave the poor kid alone Agga," George said, "He's looking uncomfortable, well Draco, you can go now if you like, I'll see you in the morning, right?"

"Yep, bright and early, and once again thank you for the job," Draco said, turning to leave.

"Once again, no problem!" George and Agga said cheerfully in unison, Draco and Evan left the store.

"Well that was easy," Evan said the moment the door was closed behind them, "I mean, really easy, we never got jobs this quickly anywhere else."

"I guess we just got lucky."

"We sure did, now I have to find a job, start looking, maybe they'll be another help wanted sign around here."

Draco and Evan walked up and down the street, though Draco wasn't really looking.

"Hey Draco, do you think I'd make a great teacher?" Evan asked.

"Teacher? Why? For what?"

"We've passed that sign advertising open posts at Hogwarts three times now, I was just wondering if you thought I'd make a good teacher."

"I suppose so, you taught me bungee jumping and did a pretty good job of it."

yes Draco and Evan had gone bungee jumping on their world travels.

"That's true, but do you think I'd make a good school teacher? You know, working with kids, well, teenagers actually."

"Yeah, definitely, you had to control that whole group of high schoolers on a field trip in New York when the teacher wanted to go to the bathroom, you did a pretty good job keeping them in control and interested in the most boring things, like art."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Evan smiled, "I guess I might make an okay teacher, think I should go for the post?"

"What class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh good, you'll be in your element."

"That is good, well, all I have to do is send an owl to Hogwarts, so how about we go to the post office?"

"Sure." the two men headed to the post office. Well, it was a post office of sorts, only instead of human mail carriers it had owls. There Evan got some parchment and quickly wrote down his letter, picked an owl, paid the right amount and once the owl was on it's way they left the post office and headed back to the hotel.

---------------------------------------

I try to leave out the parts that people skip. ~Elmore Leonard


	4. Professor McGonagall

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** In case there's any confusion this chapter takes place at the same time as the very first chapter. All previous chapters that have been from Draco's point of view have taken place before the very first chapter. Get it? Got it? Good. There will be no more time jumps from here on, everything will be in the proper order.

------------------------------------------------

Draco had never counted so much in his life. He had spent pretty much the entire day, and it was almost one o'clock, sitting behind the desk trying to count the books on the shelves. Mostly because he had nothing better to do. Customers were rare, according to George. Every once in a while Agga or George would come out from the bookshelf and talk to him for a while before leaving again. Evan had gotten the job as DADA professor, and Draco was slighly jelous that his friend wouldn't be coulding books all day out of boredom when the school year started.

"You're back!" the call came with the bell hanging on the door. Draco jumped, not expecting to hear any noise for a long time. A shriveled old woman was standing in front of the door looking like Christmas had come early.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked uncertainly, standing up and coming out from behind the desk.

"No really," the woman said cheerfully, before running forwand and throwing her arms around him in a huge hug. This caught Draco completely off guard.

"Do I know you?" Draco asked, carefully prying the old woman away from him.

"You should," the woman replied, her voice stern all of a sudden, her thin lips pressed together.

"Professor McGonagall?" Draco asked, looking at the shriveled old woman, she grinned.

"I knew you'd recognize me if I did that!" she said, sounding like and overly cheerful grandmother.

"So, when did you get back?" she asked, "I haven't seen you for fifteen years," McGonagall asked.

"Seven days ago," Draco replied.

"Really? Why did you leave?"

"Um, just needed a vacation I guess."

"That's a really long vacation, especially when you left a poor heartbroken girl behind you, you should have taken her with you."

"Taken who with me?" Draco asked.

"Well, miss Granger of course, after you disappeared she cried for three days straight, of course, everyone thought it was because of all the funerals that were going on right around that time, but I could see right through her, poor little thing, not even her friends could comfort her, they tried, but they weren't doing it right because they of course, thought it was all the funerals. It's very different the way you comfort a person who had lost someone to death's icy grip and one who'd heart had been severed in two."

"She cried? Over me?" Draco asked, amazed.

"Of course she did boy, or where you really so blind to not notice that she was in love with you?"

"I just thought it was... that it was..."

"Was what?"

"I don't know," Draco confessed.

"Well, take it from me, that girl was in love with you, and I have a feeling you were too, and perhaps maybe still are, is that why you came back?"

"Kind of," Draco replied, "How is she?" he asked, not missing the opportunity.

"Single," McGonagall replied, "Probably still waiting for you to return, you should go see her, I've got her address, go get me some parchment and a pen and I could write it down for you." Draco went behind the desk, digging around in one of the drawers till he finally found a pen and a piece of parchment, he handed it to McGonagall. She quickly scribbled some words on the parchment and handed it to Draco.

"Here you go, don't put off seeing her for two long," she said "I keep track of all my students after they graduate," she added, "It's a good feeling knowing what's going on with one of your students, especially if they get some high position. Did you know that Mr. Potter is already head of the auror department? And at thirty-two, he's the youngest ever, and well on his way to becoming Minister of Magic. Your friend Crabbe is maintenance at the Ministry, Miss Parkinson died in an accident in the underground. Some crazy man boarded a train with a gun and shot everyone there."

"What happened to Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Wall Mart," McGonagall replied sadly, "She just got promoted to manager, poor girl, all that talent and then right after the war she just stopped trying, now she can barely manage simple magic."

"What?"

"Yeah, it happened right after you left actually, not blaming you or anything, just stating fact."

"Oh," Draco looked down sadly.

"But away from such depressing matters, why don't you try to sell me something, what kind of books do you have here?" she asked, looking around.

"We've got novels and other random information books," Draco replied, looking around with her.

"Hmm, show me some novels, got any romance?"

"Right here." Draco led her over to a certain section of the shelf.

"Pick out a good one for me, could you?"

"Uh, I guess so," Draco grabbed the first book his hands touched, he flipped it over reading the back cover.

"Well, this one's about a vampire and a mortal falling in love," he said.

"That sounds good, I'll buy it."

"Great." Draco took the book over to the desk.

"How much is it?" McGonagall asked.

"It's..." Draco flipped the book over looking for a price, three sickles and twelve knuts," Draco replied.

"Give me a moment here," McGonagall said, digging through her purse. Draco meanwhile bagged the book up.

"Here's the money," McGonagall said, pulling out some coins and handing them to Draco. Draco counted the amount out, it was perfect.

"Here's your book." He handed the bag to McGonagall.

"Thank you very much, don't forget to go visit miss Granger, and if I like this book I'll come back, goodbye Draco." McGonagall waved she was about to leave when she came to an abrupt stop and turned around. Her eyes had thinned and she appeared to be studying Draco very closely.

"Is something the matter?" Draco asked.

"No, no, it's nothing, it's just that you look an awful lot like..." she trailed off. She appeared to be thinking, a glowing look of realization suddenly shone upon McGonagalls face.

"Well that explains a lot of things!" she said triumphantly.

"What explains what exactly?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I suspect you'll find out soon enough," McGonagall said, "Cherio!" she waved, and left the store. Leaving behind Draco in a sense of confusion. The small paper with Hermione's address was clutched tightly in his hand.

It was nearly two when the next customer arrived.

-------------------------

Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia. ~E. L. Doctorow

**If you're wondering what the hell Hermione is doing in wallmart just hold the question in the back of your head, It will all be answered in the end.**


	5. First Encounter

"Um, excuse me?" Draco's head shot up, a blonde girl stood in front of the door, looking curiously around the store.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I was looking for this book, it's on my list but Flourish and Blotts didn't carry it." The girl held out a list, Draco took it and read it.

"Which book was it you wanted?" he asked.

"Second from the top," the girl replied. "Magic Against Magic is what I think it's called."

"By Jocasta Rice?"

"Yeah, that one." Draco laughed.

"That's the book my friend assigned, he's the new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"Yep, he dug through the entire Flourish and Blotts store to find the one book they didn't have and then told us to order a ton of it." The girl laughed.

"Nice friend," she noted.

"Yeah, I know, so, let me see, the book is around here somewhere, but I cannot remember where Agga put it," Draco muttered. "Sorry," he apologized to the girl, "I'm kind of new here."

"New to the city or just to the job?" the girl asked, following Draco as he wandered around the store, trying to remember where Agga had shelved those books.

"Actually kind of new-ish to the country, I havent been here for fifteen years." Draco replied, pulling the ladder over to see if maybe it was on one of the top shelves.

"Fifteen years? Wow, why'd you leave?" the girl asked. Normally Draco would have lied, given some bogus answer. But there was something about the girl that made it hard for him to do the norm, instead he told the truth.

"I was running."

"Running? From what?"

"Myself."

"Why? Did you do something?"

"I didn't kill anyone if that's what you're wondering." Draco moved the ladder over to check the next part of the shelf.

"Then what did you do?"

"Hung out with the wrong people, let's put it that way, shall we?"

"You where in a gang?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"And that made you hate yourself, because somewhere along the lines your gang did something bad that you maybe could have stopped but didn't and you blame yourself for it happening, right?" the girl looked at Draco uncertainly.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Draco asked, turning around on the ladder to look at her. The girl shrugged and looked down at her feet.

"Curiosity," she mumbled, "I hate secrets."

"Really? Why?"

"Probably because my life's so full of them."

"Oh."

"So, did you like finally accept yourself, is that what happened? Is that why you came back?" the girl asked, changing the subject back to Draco.

"Actually, no."

"Then why did you come back?"

"There was someone, a girl, that I needed to see."

"Oh, I get it now, you came back for your one true love."

"Yeah, kinda, except god knows how she'll react when I find her. She'll probably scream at me to get the hell out or not even remember who I am."

"Or you might find her sitting sadly at home, going through the monotony of each day secretly wishing for you to come back. Still waiting for you after all these years."

"Doubt it."

"It's possible," the girl argued, "I mean, my mom's still waiting for my dad to come home, well, she's never actually told me that she is but I can tell. Maybe you'll find the girl doing the same, you'd be surprised at how long some people will wait."

"I guess you're right," Draco turned back to the bookshelf only to find the book he was looking for right in front of his eyes. "Hey, I've found it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, here it is." Draco pulled the book off the shelf. Climbing down the ladder he handed it to the girl.

"Oh, thanks, how much do I owe you?"

"Three sickles." The girl fished three sickles out of her pocket and handed them to Draco.

"Here you go, three sickles exactly, and good luck finding your girl, I hope she's waiting for you."

"As for you, good luck finding your supplied."

"Oh, this was the last of them," the girl replied, "But you could wish me good luck on dealing with James, well, avoiding him actually."

"Good luck avoiding James."

"Thanks, by the way, what's your name?"

"Draco, yours?"

"Violet. Well, it was nice meeting you Draco, thanks for finding me the book. I'll say hi to your friend when I get to Hogwarts. I'll tell him I met you."

"Don't bother, he'll probably just bore you with stories of all the stupid things I've done since we've known each other."

"That doesn't sound so boring, anyways, I should probably go, my mom's expecting me."

"Have a nice day Violet."

"You too! See ya!" Violet turned and skipped out of the bookstore, not knowing that she had just met her father.

--------------------------------

Being an author is like being in charge of your own personal insane asylum. ~Graycie Harmon


	6. Holly Street Apartments

Draco's sense of time had just died. He had been sitting there, nervously on the subway wondering if the thing could go any slower and when it finally reached it's destination it seemed like he'd only just got on.

He sat in his seat for a moment before slowly standing up and ambling off the train. People moved quickly around him, either getting on or off the train as they all hurried to their destinations.

Draco stood still for a moment before heading for the exit. He took the stairs as slowly as possible, forcing hurried people to walk around him, most of them grumbled about it.

He stepped out onto the pavement of Holly street Right across the street from him, looming over him like some huge Dementor sat the cold gray building of Holly street apartments. The current living place of Hermione Granger.

Draco looked down at the paper Professor McGonagall had given him.

_Holly Street Apartments_

_Holly Street_

_Third Floor, Room no. 306_

He stood considering whether or not to go in. He decided to do it, if he didn't then he never would. He crossed the street and entered the Holly Street Apartment Complex, not realizing how this one action would change his life.

The elevator doors opened and a blonde girl who seemed to be in a hurry quickly moved out and past Draco. Draco entered the elevators and pressed the button with the dreaded number three on it.

The elevator seemed to be going in snail time. Draco's sense of time had been left behind at the hotel room with a soap opera watching Chinese food eating Evan. Apartment 306 was right across from the elevators. Draco walked up to the door and knocked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had been in the midst of cooking up some pasta for Violet when the a knock sounded on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Hermione wondered aloud. She moved the pasta off the stove and quickly checked her reflection in the microwave she went off to get the door.

"Hello can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I've got a package for Maria Wilkins," the delivery man said.

"Oh, Miss Wilkins is down the hall in apartment 326." The man looked confused for a moment, he looked down at his clipboard then the package.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake," he apologized, "I'm very sorry for disturbing you."

"Its all right," Hermione assured him.

"Good day madam, and I really am sorry for disturbing you." Hermione closed the door and went back into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, can I go down to the store, I'm out of pencils... again." Violet appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, yes of course, just be quick, dinners almost ready."

"Thanks, see ya!" Violet turned and quickly left the apartment.

Hermione finished the pasta and sat down at the kitchen to wait for Violet.

There was a second knock at the door. _Violet can't be home already_ Hermione thought. She got up and walked over to the door, opening it she came face to face with..

"Draco!" Hermione said loudly, "How did you...? When...? what...? why...?" Hermione stumbled over her words, her eyes locked onto the pale man in her doorway.

"Um, hi Hermione," Draco said uncertainly.

"You... you came back..." Hermione said amazed. Draco nodded. Hermione smiled, then the flashbacks began. Draco's disappearance, having to raise Violet on her own. Lifting her hand up Hermione gave Draco a cold hard slap on the face.

"I thought you were dead!" Hermione shrieked, reaching out to slap him again. Draco ducked her flying arm and pushed Hermione into her apartment, closing the door behind him not wanting to cause a spectacle in the middle of the hallway.

"You left without telling anyone, not even me. No letter, no note, nothing! You just disappeared off the face of the planet for fifteen years and now you have the guts to show up on my doorstep an expect a welcome back party!"

"I'm sorry!" Draco yelled, drowning out whatever Hermione had been about to say. Hermione shut up, she stepped back a bit, looking like a scared child. Draco had to resist the urge to hug her.

"I'm sorry, okay," Draco said, softening his voice. "I came back because I wanted to see you, I wasn't expecting anything, I'm sorry." There was silence between them.

"I loved you," Hermione whispered quietly, "I loved you and you left me, why?"

"I thought you would have been better without me," Draco mumbled.

"So you left."

"I regret it." Hermione backed against the wall and slid down it. Shock had overtaken her.

"Did you ever love me?" Hermione finally asked.

"Always," Draco replied.

Right at that moment Violet burst into the apartment.

"Mo-om I went as fast as I..." Violet trailed off, she spotted Hermione sitting on the floor. Hermione's eyes slowly moved up to look at her daughter, then she looked at Draco. The similarity was frightening.

"Mom? Is something wrong?" Violet asked, kneeling down next to Hermione, "What happened?" Violet asked Draco. To worried about whether her mother was alright to worry about why Draco was in her apartment. Draco didn't answer.

"Draco," Hermione finally said. she pushed herself to her feet, looking him in the eye. Violet stood up with her, looking back and forth between her mom and Draco.

"Draco, this is Violet, she's my daughter," Hermione introduced.

"I've met her before," Draco said. Hermione only half acknowledged what he said.

"Violet," Hermione turned towards her daughter. "Violet, this is Draco," she introduced, she paused for a moment before adding "he's your father."


	7. Reactions

Update! Yay!

I GOT THE UNDERLINING FIXED! UBER YAY!

---------------------------------------------

"She's my WHAT?!" Draco burst out, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Daughter, yes," Hermione said, looking down at the ground. Violet sat petrified, her eyes flicking back and forth between Hermione and Draco, her mouth hanging open.

"What? How? When?" Draco demanded.

"Remember that one night, right after the war, and we umm..." Hermione trailed off, her eyes flicking towards Violet who appeared to not have heard anything.

"That?!" he exclaimed "But that was just one night!"

"Yeah, well, you'd be amazed at how much one night can change your whole life," Hermione murmured, that day being living proof of Hermione's statement.

A shocked silence filled the room.

"I need to think this over," Draco said, rubbing his temples he headed for the door.

"It's okay Draco, I wont mind if you leave," Hermione whispered quietly.

"I'm coming back," Draco said loudly, perhaps a bit to harshly, startling Hermione. He took a deep breath and repeated what he said "I'm coming back Hermione, I just need some air, I'm not going to make the same mistake again and leave you," Draco said in the calmest voice her could muster. He looked at Hermione who stared back at him, then after what seemed like forever, she nodded, understanding his words. Draco turned back around and left the apartment, heading for the streets, his mind mulling over everything that had happened in the last five minutes.

"Mom," Violets voice was soft, Hermione took her eyes away from the door where Draco had been standing a few seconds ago.

"Yes," she asked softly.

"You have a bit of explaining to do."

"Oh Violet," Hermione pulled her daughter into a tight hug, "I have a lot of explaining to do, to everyone."

"But first of all," Violet began, pushing her mother away, not wanting to get distracted from the matters at hand, "Why did you never tell me?"

"Let's go to the living room," Hermione said, gently pushing her daughter along to the living room. "Then I'll explain everything."

"Okay mom, you have to explain now," Violet said, once she and Hermione had gotten comfortable in the living room.

"Well," Hermione trailed off, not sure where to began.

"Why did you never tell me about him?" Violet coaxed. Looking over Hermione could see the slightest bit of hurt in her eyes, hurt that she hadn't been trusted with the identity of her father. Hermione didn't answer for a moment, considering how best to reply to her daughters question.

"Do you know what his full name is?" Hermione began, looking at her daughter, Violet shook her head.

"I know his first name, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's the reason why no one knows the truth," Hermione told her, "Well, you already said you know his first name, Draco, his middle name is Michael, and his last name is Malfoy." It took Violet a moment to register her mothers words, but when she did, she gasped.

"That's why no one knows, I thought Draco to be dead, so I figured no harm done in hiding who your father was since I thought he'd died and taken the evidence with him."

"So, my father really is one of the most well known supporters of Voldemort?" Violet asked.

Hermione shook her head, "He never supported you-know-who," Hermione said. Voldemorts name was still feared but Violet had spent most of her childhood being babysat by Harry and had picked up the habit of calling you-know-who Voldemort from him. "He told me he never did, his parents did of course, and the crimes of the parents were automatically assumed to be the crimes of the child as well." Violet nodded, egging her mother to continue.

"You probably know the story already," Hermione said. Violet nodded.

"Yeah, James likes to brag about how his dad took down Draco Malfoy and a bunch of other Death Eaters."

"James is wrong, just so you know that."

"He is?"

"Yes, Harry never 'took down' Draco as James so nicely phrased it, as a matter of fact he actually saved Draco's life three times. James probably just wants the attention."

"Harry really saved his life? Three times?" Hermione nodded.

"Ask him if you like."

"I will." Violet promised. Hermione smiled a little, thinking about the expression on Harry's face when Violet asked him that question.

"So, can you go on with your story?" Violet asked.

"Of course, so, since Draco is supposedly a flaming ball of evil according to the wizarding world if anyone knew that you were his daughter you might be subject to things like hate crimes and such, not to mention if anything bad ever happened you'd be an immediate suspect, that's why I made sure that the connection between you and Draco was broken by giving you my last name and so on."

"So, you did this because you were afraid that people might beat up on me?"

Hermione nodded, "I've known people to hold incredibly long grudges, even if nothing happened to them and only happened to a distant relative or a friend."

"Are you going to tell people now?"

"I dunno, probably not, I might tell Harry and Ron and pray that they'll understand."

"Still afraid that people wont like me?"

Hermione nodded.

"I don't think it'll change anything, James will still hate me and Ronnie and Dixie will still love me." Violet smiled a bit, probably wondering what the reactions of her two best friends might be if she told them about her heritage. From what Hermione knew about the two girls their reactions would probably be positive, it was difficult to surprise either of them and they always reacted coolly to every situation.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Hermione asked. Violet began to shake her head but changed her mind.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"What?"

"I said, do you love him?"

"Love Draco you mean?"

"Who else."

Hermione shrugged, "I dunno, you could have been be talking about lot's of people..."

"Just answer the question mom."

"Well, I suppose the answer would be yes."

"So you do still love him?"

Hermione nodded.

"Have you always loved him?"

Hermione nodded, "Since fifth year."

"Wow that's a long time."

"Seventeen years to be exact, I don't even know why I started loving him, he was always cruel to me but for some reason I sympathized with him, and instead of hating him like everyone else I just loved him even more."

"When did you finally get together?"

"After the final battle, it was late, dark, we stumbled into each other in the hallways, for some reason we just started talking. Eventually one thing led to another and.. well... let's just say it ended in you."

"When did he leave?"

"Two days after that."

"Why?"

"You'll have to ask him." Violet sat and thought for a moment, trying to think of what else to ask her mom.

"You know Violet," Hermione suddenly said, "You're taking this rather well."

"Yeah, well," Violet shrugged, "I guess Ronnie and Dixie are rubbing off on me," she smiled sheepishly. Hermione let our a small laugh at her daughters face. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while after that.

"Do you think he really will come back?" Violet asked after a while, Hermione heard the fear in her voice, fear that she'd loose her father after just finding him.

"Don't worry," Hermione comforted, she put her arm around her daughters shoulder and pulled her closer, "He'll come back."

--------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! I think that this chapter turned out pretty good considering that I wrote it at like... late time (When I should have been studying for a math test I might add) So, please review! (Attempt to avoid telling me to update soon though, everyone tells me to update soon, I start getting sick of writing "Ill try and update as soon as possible" on all my replies.)

**I'll try and update as soon as possible**

There, I said it. now I wont have to write it on all me review replies. (Though I probably will anyways, I'm too nice)


	8. Tragedy Struck Reunion

**Don't worry, I have not abandoned this story**. It's just that the combination of the end of the year finals and writers block have kinda prohibited my writing. So. yeah, here's the next chapter, sorry for waiting till the dawn of the next ice age but, here it is. I now present to you, the next chapter!

--------------

Draco was lost. Both physically and mentally. His body was lost because he hadn't been in London for fifteen years and had never wandered the muggle streets much before. And his mind was lost because the fact that he currently had a fifteen-year-old daughter by the name of Violet had just been revealed to him. And when something as astounding as that is revealed to a person, one's mind generally "gets lost."

At the current moment his body was wandering somewhere along Maple street, while his mind was going through a long list of abusive phrases, all directed at himself, things such as: _She probably hates me for abandoning her, I'm the worst father in the world. Why did I ever leave. I've ruined my life. I've ruined her life. It's all my fault. I'm a butthead_.

Draco stopped at the corner. He stood there for a moment, silent, his mind quickly running over all the options he had left until he finally arrived at one conclusion.

"I've got to go back," he said to no one in particular, "I'm not abandoning her again," he said louder, as if daring fate to try to stop him.

"Good for you kid," Draco, startled turned around, only to find a drunk homeless man propped up against the building, "Good for you kid." the man repeated.

"Thanks for the advice but I've got to go," Draco quickly said, wanting to get away from the man, he turned on his heel and began to head back up the street, attempting to remember how to get back to Hermione's apartment.

"Treasure her while you can before cold, cruel fate steels her away from you!" the man called after Draco, "Treasure her while you can!" Draco could still hear the man yelling, but he could no longer make out any words.

Draco turned a couple of corners before finally running into something familiar. The subway station. Right across from it stood Holly street apartments. He was back. Draco took a deep breath before stepping inside the building.

----------------------------------

Violet sat at the kitchen table, her eyes on the book in her hands. But Hermione could tell Violet wasn't actually reading. She hadn't turned the page in the last five minutes and Violet normally read incredibly quickly.

"Are you sure he'll come back?" Violet asked suddenly, her eyes shooting up and looking at her mom. Hermione paused in her scrubbing down of the kitchen. She wanted to assure her daughter that everything would be okay, but the truth was, she herself didn't know how things were going to turn out.

"I don't know," Hermione whispered, "But it's getting late, you're normally in bed by now."

"I'm not tired," Violet said, letting out a traitorous yawn.

"Yes you are, now go get ready for bed."

"But what if he comes back?"

"I'll go and get you."

"You will?"

"Of course I will, he's your father for Christ's sakes."

"Good," assured, Violet stood up and left for her room. Hermione continued scrubbing the kitchen down, not looking up until she heard a soft knock at the door.

Putting her sponge down Hermione slowly walked over to the door. She stood there for a moment, her hand on the handle, contemplating whether to open it or not. _Could it really be him? _she thought _Has he really come back?_ Knowing that she wouldn't find out without opening the door Hermione turned the handle and the door swung open.

-------------

"Hello Hermione," Draco said nervously, standing in the doorway.

"Hello Draco," Hermione replied, they stood there awkwardly for a moment, "You came back," she whispered.

"I told you I would," Draco reminded her.

"I know you did, I just wasn't sure if you really would." There was a comfortable silence, as the two star struck lovers just stood there, both feeling like the happiest person in the world for just being there in the presence of the one they loved, though neither dared tell the other of this fact, for fear that they didn't feel the same.

"Violets been asking about you," Hermione suddenly said.

"She has?" Draco seemed to brighten up.

"Yes, about every five minutes she'd ask me when you were coming back." Draco smiled.

"Is she asleep now?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I highly doubt it. She's probably just sitting in her room, wide awake of course, with all the lights off so that I think she's asleep. She's waiting for you."

"And how about you?" Draco asked, leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms.

"What about me?"

"Have you been waiting for me?"

Hermione nodded, a small tear crept down her cheek, "For the past fifteen years," she whispered. "Every morning I woke up I thought, maybe this'll be the day that Draco will come knocking on my door, but you never did. At least not until now." Hermione paused, another tear tricked down her cheek, "Thank you for coming back," she whispered before throwing herself into Draco's arms and tightly hugging him. Draco hugged her back with all his might, trying to put everything he felt for her into that one simple touch.

They stood there, silent for a while, not letting go until a soft voice broke though the silence.

"Mom?" Violet whispered, the tone in her voice alerting Hermione's maternal instincts. Hermione let got and turned around to face her daughter who was clutching the phone.

"Violet? What is it?" Hermione asked, rushing forwards toward her daughter, knowing that something was terribly wrong.

"Mom, it's grandpa, he's in the hospital. He just had a heart attack."

-----------------------

TA DA! I hope you liked this chapter, It's not my best and it's mor of a placeholder for suture things to come. I'm kinda progressing really slowly right now, I'll probably speed the story up a bit later. I really will try to update soon this time though, No, seriously, I'll update soon. Anyone who can guess why I had Hermione's father have a heart attack gets awesomeness points! Also, **if anyone had any ideas on stuff that could happen in future chapters please submit them in a review**. Another thing is **if anyone had ideas for Violets two best friends (Ronnie and Dixie) such as last names, personality, looks etc. I would be very pleased if you could also submit that in a review.** **And if anyone wants to be in my story just submit that in a review too!**

p.s. You get even more awesomeness points if you caught the Romeo & Juliet reference.


End file.
